


A Different Sort Of Companion

by madneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little one-shot for Hanukkah. Charles has a present for Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort Of Companion

**Author's Note:**

> A day late and unbeta'd, I'm sorry, but here it is all the same. Happy Hanukkah!

“Happy Hanukkah!” Charles chirped, planting a kiss on Erik’s cheek where he stood still watching the first two candles they’d just lit together flicker. “I got you something, but you have to come with me to get it.”

“Does this have anything to do with my not being allowed in the bedroom today?”

Charles grinned. “Maybe. Come.” He tugged on Erik’s arm and Erik let himself be led through the living room and up the stairs towards the bedroom. When they reached the door, Erik held out a hand to turn the knob, but Charles stopped him. “Close your eyes.”

Erik sighed melodramatically, earning him another smile and a playful swat on the butt, but he closed his eyes all the same. He heard the door click open and Charles pulled him into the room by both hands, stopping somewhere just short, he figured, of the bed.

“You know this is a religious holiday, Charles,” Erik said mildly. “This present you got me isn’t blasphemous is it?”

There was a scoff and the sound of a small scuffle. “No, love, that’s tomorrow night. Oh for heaven’s- come _here_ , sweetheart.”

“Come where?” Erik asked, slightly miffed at Charles’ tone.

“Oh not you, darling,” Charles said absentmindedly. “Your present is just-” A soft mewl broke in over Charles’ voice, and Erik’s eyes immediately snapped open. Charles sighed. “Oh well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Metaphorically, that is.”

Erik went over to where Charles was seated on the floor next to the dresser, peering into the crack between it and the wall. “You got me a cat?”

“A kitten,” Charles corrected frowning and moving away so he could look back at Erik. “And she seems unwilling to come out of her little hiding spot. But you can have a look at her.”

Erik paused for a moment, weighing whether or not the sudden appearance of another unfamiliar giant face would further frighten the poor thing, but she’d already heard him and probably smelled him. He scooted a little closer and leaned up against the wall to take a peek.

About two-thirds of the way towards them was a small, white kitten with grey ears and tail and slight grey markings on her face. Her eyes were bright blue- something Erik had never seen in another cat in real life- and for a bit they just stared at each other until she let out another pitiful meow and started forward, finally emerging from her hiding spot to sniff at Erik’s knee. She was undoubtedly cute. But still.

“A kitten?” Erik asked.

Charles laughed. “Yes. What, don’t you like her?”

“Yes, I like her,” Erik said, reaching out to cautiously brush two fingers down the kitten’s tiny frame. “I’m just surprised.”

“Well maybe I thought maybe it would be good to have another living thing in the house besides me. A different sort of companion,” Charles replied, watching Erik and the kitten’s tentative interactions with a soft smile.

Erik turned, a matching grin on his face. “I really like her, Charles,” he said, his eyes following the kitten for a moment as she flounced off towards the bed with another tiny meow. “Thank you.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Erik,” Charles said again, coming easily when Erik took his hand and reeled him gently in to sit on his lap.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Erik replied.

And then they were too preoccupied to do much more talking for a while.


End file.
